1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the transcatheter delivery and remote deployment of implantable medical devices and more particularly implantable intraluminal devices of either the self-expanding type or the balloon expandable type.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Endoluminal therapies typically involve the insertion of a delivery catheter that transports an implantable prosthetic device into the vasculature through a small, often percutaneous, access site in a remote vessel. Once access to the vasculature is achieved, the delivery catheter is used to mediate intraluminal delivery and subsequent deployment of the prosthesis via one of several techniques. In this fashion, the prosthesis can be remotely implanted to achieve a therapeutic outcome. In contrast to conventional surgical therapies, endoluminal treatments are distinguished by their “minimally invasive” nature.
Self-expanding endoprostheses are generally comprised of a stent component with or without a graft covering over the stent interstices. They are designed to spontaneously dilate (i.e., elastically recover) from their delivery diameter, through a range of intermediary diameters, up to a maximal, pre-determined functional diameter. The endoluminal delivery and deployment of self-expanding endoprostheses pose several unique problems. First, the endoprosthesis itself must be radially compacted to a suitable introductory size (or delivery diameter) to allow insertion into the vasculature, then it must be constrained in that compacted state and mounted onto a delivery device such as a catheter shaft. Subsequently, the constraint must be removed in order to allow the endoprosthesis to expand to its functional diameter and achieve the desired therapeutic outcome. Preferably, the means of constraint will not adversely affect the delivery catheter performance (e.g., detracting from the flexibility of the delivery system) or add significantly to introductory profile. The constraint must also incorporate some type of release mechanism or scheme that can be remotely actuated by the implanting clinician. Consequently, deployment methodologies that are consistent with conventional interventional practices are preferred.
Delivery mechanisms for self-expanding endoprostheses of the prior art may be generally classified into one of two general categories, either coaxial sheaths or fiber-based constraints. Delivery systems also exist that use both of these types of mechanisms.
Tubular coaxial sheaths are one approach used to constrain the compacted self-expanding endoprosthesis. Normally, these coaxial sheaths extend over the entire length of an inner delivery catheter onto which the endoprosthesis is mounted near the catheter tip (i.e., leading end). Deployment is typically initiated by pulling on a handle or knob located near the hub (i.e., trailing end) of the catheter, which retracts the constraining sheath and allows the device to expand. During this procedure, the clinician maintains the position of the device by holding the inner (delivery) catheter in a stationary position. Existing problems and/or complications with the tubular coaxial sheath type of delivery system include friction between compacted device and constraining sheath, friction between the constraining sheath and delivery catheter, and friction between the delivery catheter and constraining sheath hemostasis valve, all of which can hinder deployment accuracy, speed and control. Additionally, a tubular coaxial constraining sheath can also reduce flexibility and add introductory profile due to the thickness of the constraining sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,610 to Duerig et al. teaches a self-expanding stent provided with a tubular constraining sheath that is plastically deformable by a circumferential distending force such as a catheter balloon. This sheath remains implanted with the stent following deployment and fully covers the entire circumference of the stent in the fashion of a conventional stent covering, i.e., the tubular sheath is not disrupted. The Duerig et al. device is delivered from a conventional balloon catheter, but thought to have limitations, including radial recoil of the sheath after the balloon is pressurized, which can compromise luminal gain. Further, the presence of the cover may adversely affect the ability of the stent to fully deploy, and the balloon length must be equal to or longer than the stent, and this long balloon can potentially damage the vessel.
In the fiber-based delivery systems, the self-expanding endoprosthesis is constrained in the delivery profile by one or more removable fibrous strands, with or without an additional implantable constraint element. The endoprosthesis is released from its compacted state through tension applied to a deployment “cord” that normally runs through an additional lumen within the delivery catheter. Typically, applying tension to the deployment cord initiates the release of the fiber constraint by unlacing linear slip knots (e.g., Lau, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,225), removing circumferential croquet knots (e.g., Strecker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,378), or detaching the interlocking loops of a warp-knitted constraint (e.g., Armstrong et al., WO99/65420). Other fiber-based delivery systems are described by Lindemann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,906, and Hillstead, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,085.
Another variant of the fiber-based delivery systems is the mechanism employed in the EXCLUDER™ endoprosthesis marketed by W. L. Gore and Associates, Inc. (Flagstaff, Ariz.). This mechanism entails a “chain-stitch” sewn into the seam of a biocompatible constraining tube that contains the compacted endoprosthesis. Applying tension to the fibrous constraint in this mechanism allows the seam in the biocompatible constraining tube to be open, and the self-expanding endoprosthesis to deploy. The biocompatible constraining tube is implanted along with the endoprosthesis, trapped between the abluminal surface of the device and the wall of the host vessel. See WO98/27894.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,769 and 6,019,787 to Richard et al. teach another constraining sheath around a self-expanding stent. The sheath is cut longitudinally into several segments by cutting wires or fibers actuated by pulling a handle at the opposite end of the delivery system. The sheath is attached to or integral to the delivery catheter with the result that the segments are removed with the catheter following stent deployment. No catheter balloon or other means for exerting a circumferential disrupting force to the sheath is suggested, nor are materials appropriate for the sheath suggested. This design requires lines to run over the length of the catheter.
Problems with some fiber-based type of delivery systems include possible premature deployment during introduction to the vascular system through hemostasis valves, extra lumens required on the delivery catheter which can increase profile, possible snagging of fiber(s) on the compacted implantable device, and possible breakage of the deployment cord itself.
It remains desirable to provide a fiber-based type of delivery system that addresses shortcomings in the prior art. It also remains desirable to reduce the complexity in such systems, which can result in reduced manufacturing costs and improved ease of use to the clinician.